Cullen's Anatomy
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: What happens when the Cullen family moves to Seattle and some get a job at Seattle Grace Hospital? They encounter mishaps, and worries. Twilight-Grey's Anatomy cross over!
1. The Move

**This is my new story! It is a Twilight/Grey's Anatomy crossover. I hope you like it!!**

* * *

**Cullen's Anatomy**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

**Carlisle POV**

"Family meeting… Everyone in the living room no-. Good you are all here. Esme and I wanted to inform you all of a few changes." I took a deep breath and looked into the eight pairs of waiting eyes staring back at me. "We are moving!"

Some expressions were surprised, others worried, and one was angry.

"You expect us to move, now?" I could tell Rose was fuming. I didn't need Jasper's power for that.

"Calm down Rose before I make Jasper do it for you. We are only moving to Seattle. It's been seven years since Renesmee's birth so it's about time. Edward, you can get an internship at the hospital I will be working at, now that you have completed medical school again. Bella, you can also get an internship in the same department at Seattle Grace. Renesmee and Jake, you can go to high school since Nessie hasn't gone before. And the rest of you can do as you please." I hoped that would calm down Rosalie.

"But why Seattle?" Bella looked the most confused as she asked.

"I got an offer at Seattle Grace Hospital. If we move there, it's far enough away from here. But still close enough so you can still see Charlie." I could feel her spirits lift. I knew she was worried about leaving Charlie.

"Okay, let's get packing." Esme sounded too excited for packing. But we all did as she said.

* * *

It only took that night to pack, thanks to our vampire speed. It didn't take long to get to Seattle either. Esme and I had bought a house not long ago in the outskirts of Seattle. We got there just in time for my first shift at the hospital, and Edwards too. We arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital simultaneously. Since I decided to be a surgeon this time around, I headed to the surgery wing. At the nurses station I found a young man with perfect black hair reading a chart.

"Hello, can you tell me where I can find Chief Webber?" I hoped he knew and wasn't just an intern.

"Oh, hello. I am Dr. Shepard, are you the new surgeon?"

"Yes, I am Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Shepard."

"The chief should be in his office down that hall."

I smiled and walked towards the way he motioned. When I got to the end of the hall I found a group of kids gathered around a man who looked to be in his forties. The group of kids had to be interns, and the man must be the chief of surgery. I saw Edward in the group of interns, looking bored. _Be attentive, most interns look extremely nervous, not bored._ I saw him roll his eyes at me. I ignored him. I noticed Bella in the same crowed as Edward. Her expression was completely different than Edwards, it was nervous. I saw the chief's eyes linger on me.

"Dr. Cullen, I am glad you could make it on such short notice. Interns this is Dr. Cullen, one of the most respected doctors and surgeons in Washington. He will be one of the new residents here. We are fortunate to have him. I have been asking him to transfer here for years. I am glad you have finally decided to move away from Forks Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Chief Webber. I am glad to be at Seattle Grace now."

After the interns left, I saw another doctor. I was going to go talk to him, but my pager went off, perfect timing. I had officially started my first day at Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow! I almost have it done. It will be in Bella's Point of View! Yay!!**

**Please review and let me know if you like the story!!**


	2. Hope

**This is chapter two! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hope**

**Bella POV**

We're on our way to Seattle. Tomorrow I will start my first day as a surgical intern. I know I have the whole block of human blood, but what if I mess up? If I let my senses get too wild, I could kill a person. But people die everyday in my field. Why did I let Edward talk me into going into medical? I have never wanted to go into the medical field. It was him and the damn dazzling he does. I guess I can't change anything now. I am going into the internship, tomorrow. There is nothing I can do about it, but hope my vampire side doesn't take over. All I have is hope. Hope, I don't kill someone who isn't destined to die on my shift. Hope, my vampire side doesn't take over as soon as I get there. Hope, everything will be fine.

Edward's voice brought me back to reality. "What are you thinking about, love?"

I sighed, "I'm thinking about tomorrow. I hope my senses don't take over at the hospital."

Edward looked me in the eyes, "Don't worry, you will be fine. Carlisle wouldn't have let you apply for the program, unless he was sure you were ready for this. I will be right there with you in the program."

I smiled. He always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Oh, by the way, Carlisle entered you as Bella Swan. The fewer the Cullen's the better. At least that is what he thought."

"So, we aren't going to be married?" I didn't like the thought of this.

"No, we can't show that we are married. But we can date. It will be like old times." He looked at me with that crooked grin I love.

* * *

I was walking with Edward into Seattle Grace Hospital for the first time. All of my worries melt away when Edward is near me. When we got inside Edward and I bypassed the elevators. With our speed, we would be on the correct floor before the elevator doors even thought about opening. When we arrived on the floor, I saw a tall man with dark hair. He would have been pretty cute, if I didn't have an exact replica of a Greek god for a husband. We met up with the other interns eventually. We got our assignments. I was assigned to Dr. Cullen. At least I will be with Carlisle in case anything goes wrong. We all waited for the chief of surgery. I looked over at Edward. He looked peaceful, and almost bored. I could tell he had no nerves at all. That was fine; I had enough nerves for the both of us and then some.

The Chief gave us all a speech, and ended up introducing Carlisle to us all. From there we went to change into our scrubs. I saw all of the interns, they looked smart.

"Does any one else have Dr. Cullen?"

I turned to find a tall blonde was the source of the question. "I do." Everyone looked at me after I said this. If I were still human I would be the deepest shade of red. Of course if I were human I probably wouldn't be here since blood used to make me faint.

The blonde walked up to me. "Hello, I am Isobel Stevens. But you can call me Izzie, everyone does."

I smirked, "I am Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

We had a quick giggle about the closeness of our names, and then were joined by a guy. He looked full of himself, cocky.

"Hello there. I am Alex Karev. It looks like we are going to be a team." He winked at me after that. He actually thought that would work on me. I walked away to find Carlisle so I could start my first day as a surgical intern.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon, it will be in Edward's POV. I had this chapter wrote once, but re-wrote it after more idea's hit my brain.**

**Now you can press the little green and white button below and let me know how you like my story!!**


	3. That Guy

**So this is Chapter 3, as you can probably figure out. I wasn't going to update for a while since I have been crazy busy. But SouthrnBelle convinced me to type up what I had wrote out and put it up for you guys! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 3: That Guy**

**Edward POV**

I walked along side Bella through the hospital. I am happy we both are surgical interns. I know she didn't want to major in surgery, but I wanted her to be with me. It was selfish of me. But I can't help it if I love her so much I don't ever want to be away from her.

By now we were standing around listening to the chief talk about how important this internship is. I didn't really listen, I just played Bella's lullaby in my head. I have heard it all before any ways. The familiar melody was interrupted. _Be attentive, most interns look extremely nervous, not bored._ I rolled my eyes at Carlisle. The chief introduced Carlisle to all of the interns.

After Carlisle left, the chief continued. As we were in an OR a girl walked in late.

_I can't believe I slept with a guy I met in a bar. Damn tequila! At least I will never have to see him again. _I ignored the rest of her thoughts, they were useless.

_I have got to get the best surgery today. I am the best_. I saw a Chinese, no Korean girl thinking this and reviewing everything. Everything in her mind that she was reviewing I already knew. I tuned everyone out and followed the rest of the interns into the locker room.

Apparently I was assigned to Dr. Bailey, someone who they call the 'Nazi'. I wasn't nervous; he couldn't throw any thing at me I couldn't handle.

From their mind I saw that a guy named George was on my team, along with the girl that walked in late, and the Korean girl.

I looked over and saw Bella with a tall blonde and a guy. I knew she would be fine since she was assigned to Carlisle.

"Does anyone else have the Nazi?" I saw the other guy on my team ask.

"Yeah, I have the Nazi." I told him.

"Oh good, I am George, George O'Mally. I guess we will be a team during this internship."

The two girls joined us, "We have the Nazi too. I am Meredith." I looked at her. She reminded me of someone. I just couldn't place who it was she reminded me of.

I thought I would chime into the big introduction, "I am Edward."

We all turned toward the dark haired last member of our team. "Yeah, I'm Christina."

We left the locker room to go find the supposed Nazi. I saw a male nurse leaning against the counter. I thought I would give it a try and ask him. "Can you tell me where Dr. Bailey is?"

He looked up, "Sure, the Nazi is right down that hall."

I turned in the direction he pointed. I saw a small black woman reading a chart. Then I heard her mind. Yep, she was the Nazi alright. I started towards her when George stopped me.

"You don't think she is the Nazi, do you?"

I nodded, "It sure is."

We all walked down the hall.

"You're late! I have five rules, memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna to change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers, nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, right orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain. On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

Meredith looked at her, "That was four rules, you said five."

I saw Dr. Bailey glare at Meredith, "Rule five, when I move you move." Her glare then turned on me. To any normal human the glare would have freaked them out. I just stood there, "And you, don't expect special treatment because your daddy is here. You got that?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. I am ready to work for this."

_Damn kid was trying to pull one over one me. I am going to keep my eye on him._

I smirked. She thought she had seniority over me. I hope she isn't over a century old.

_I better wipe that ridiculous uneven smile from his face soon._

That thought made me grin even more.

Bailey looked at us, "Grey and Cullen you are with me. Yang and O'Mally you will be in the pit, I believe Dr. Cullen will be in the pit as well. Now MOVE!"

I now remember who Meredith reminds me of, her mother. I met Ellis one time. She was a great surgeon. Carlisle talked highly of Ellis. I hope Meredith is as good as her.

"What are we going to do today Dr. Bailey?" I asked with my words coated in sugar and sweetness. She still glared at me. That's not a reaction I am used to.

"We are going to do rounds, Dr. Cullen."

I nodded as we walked into out first patient's room. "Grey, present." Bailey demanded.

"Lucie Darnay, 22, came in with multiple seizures. She was found to have a brain aneurysm."

"Thank you Dr. Grey. Lucy, how are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I could be better, I guess."

Bailey turned to Meredith and I. "Nuero will be coming in for a consult. He should have been here by now. He will look at the CT and MRI scans and will figure out how he wants to proceed with the surgery. Now where is Dr. Shepard, his first day on the job and already he is late."

Then I heard a new voice, "I am sorry Dr. Bailey, to keep you waiting. I am Dr. Shepard."

Then I heard a gasp escape from Meredith's lips. I saw in her thoughts that the guy from the bar last night was the same guy standing here in this room. I had to do the best I could to stop myself from laughing. It was turning into a hospital soap opera.

Dr. Shepard had the surgery set for in a few hours. As soon as he was done Meredith ran from the room.

Bailey noticed, "Grey! Get back here. Cullen go fetch Grey. This is ridiculous." _Damn interns_, she added in her head. That time a giggle escaped from my lips, I couldn't help it. I didn't even wait for Bailey's reaction, I just left.

I went after Meredith as Dr. Bailey said. I heard voices from the stairway. It was her voice and Dr. Shepard's. She kept telling him this couldn't happen again. She said they had to end it. But her mind was contradicting her words. In her mind she wanted him again. She wanted to have a relationship with him. Over the years I have come to trust people's minds, rather than their words. I heard her start to walk away. I made it look like I was looking for her when she came through the door. She looked surprised to see me there.

"Dr. Bailey wanted me to come find you. She says rounds are not over yet."

Meredith nodded, and we continued to walk in silence.


	4. A Bear Attack?

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! It's kind of shorter, but I like how it turned out.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Bear Attack?**

**Bella POV**

My first month has gone well. I found Carlisle in the pit. I was going to ask him where he wanted me to go when he got a page. He checked then looked up at me, "Bella you will be with me today. We have a trauma getting life-flighted in. Dr. Stevens come with Dr. Swan and me. Dr. Karev, you need to stay in the pit."

Karev started to say something, but Carlisle just walked away. Izzie and I followed Carlisle to the Heliport on the roof of the hospital. We could hear the helicopter from a distance. As it was getting closer I looked down. This was the first time I have been on the helipad. My glance shifted towards the parking lot where a very familiar Volkswagen Rabbit was pulling in. I thought it was nice of Jake to come visit, but I knew I wouldn't have time to see him with this incoming trauma. I made a mental note to find him when I got some free time. I didn't even notice the helicopter landing as I was looking around. The doors were opening as I heard Carlisle. "What do we have here?"

"A 25 year-old female from Forks Hospital, she has deep lacerations from her left elbow to her right thigh. She was mauled by a bear while camping in the woods with her fiancée." Carlisle nodded and took the gurney from the E.M.T. Izzie and I followed him. As I ran along side Carlisle I couldn't help but feel like I knew the girl from somewhere. Then I remembered where the paramedic said she was from, Forks. I feel like I should know her.

We got to trauma room 3. "Dr. Swan, how should we proceed?"

"Since the paramedics got most of the bleeding stopped we should get her a CT and see if there is any internal bleeding. And get her stitched up as soon as we can."

"That's correct. Now you and Dr. Stevens can go and get the CT scheduled. Also check and see if you can find Dr. Cullen, I think I am going to need another intern on this case."

I nodded. Izzie and I went to the nurses' station to call in the CT. As we approached I heard a familiar voice. The voice sounded angry. We turned the corner and I saw Jake at the nurses' station, arguing with the nurse about something.

"Jake!"

He looked up at me. As I saw his face my smile vanished. His look was worried mixed with worry and sorrow.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Kim's here. She got life-flighted in from Forks."

I took a sharp intake of un-need breath. The 25 year-old bear attack victim is Kim, Jared's imprint. No wonder she looked so familiar.

"Kin is the bear attack victim?" As I said that his eyes filled with anger for a second. I needed to talk to him alone. I turned to Izzie, "Can you put the order in for Kim's CT. I am going to find Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen."

She nodded. I grabbed Jake by the arm. I knew Edward would be in the tunnel filling out paperwork he didn't get to from yesterday. When we arrived, Edward was the only one there. He looked surprised to see Jake there.

"Carlisle wants you on his case. Jake is here to fill us in."

"Kim wasn't attacked by a bear. Jared's anger got out of control for one second. I was in my wolf form and saw the whole thing from Jared's mind. It was horrible."

I looked at Edward. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. I spoke first, "We need to tell Carlisle he really isn't dealing with a bear attack."

I turned to leave thinking they would follow. When they didn't I turned around.

Jake looked at me, "Bella there is one more thing. When I called Nessie she told me Kim had told her something." He paused, "Kim's pregnant."

I gasped. This complicates everything.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please Review!!**


	5. The Story

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Story**

**Bella POV**

_Jake looked at me, "Bella there is one more thing. When I called Nessie she told me Kim had told her something." He paused, "Kim's pregnant."_

_I gasped. This complicates everything._

"We need to tell Carlisle. Maybe he knows about neonatology to help her. But first we need to stop her from getting a CT." I nodded after Edward finished speaking. Edward, Jake, and I were on our way to see Carlisle. He was in trauma room 3 where I left him.

"Dr. Cullen, I have some information about the trauma victim you should know."

"Go ahead Dr. Swan." Carlisle answered. I saw him lock eyes with Edward. Then I noticed Edward nod slightly. Edward was probably answering an unspoken question from Carlisle.

"Kim cannot go through with the CT. She is pregnant."

This may have worried any other doctor, but it didn't phase Carlisle. He just nodded and said, "Bella please page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Carlisle, there is no doctor at Seattle Grace by that name."

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is a neonatal specialist here to help with another case."

I left to see if I could find this Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. I had no idea who this doctor was. But he has to be a good doctor for Carlisle to call him in.

I walked up to the closest nurse's station, "Can you page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. She is needed in trauma room 3." The nurse nodded and picked up the phone.

"Did I just hear you ask for Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" I turned to find the chief.

"There is a female bear attack victim who is pregnant. Dr. Cullen says she is a neonatal specialist."

It looked like the chief was going to say something else when we were interrupted.

"Richard!" The chief and I turned to find a tall, leggy, red head in salmon scrubs.

The chief smiled, "Addison, hello!"

"Was that you who paged me Richard?"

The chief shook his head, "That was Dr. Swan here."

I thought he was mistaken. I paged Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. Could this woman be Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd? A neonatal specialist so good that Carlisle asks for her?

I finally brought my self out of my thoughts. "Are you Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Dr. Cullen requested you. There is a bear attack victim here. She is pregnant, I am not sure how far along though."

She nodded and followed me to trauma room 3. I saw her start helping right away checking the baby and helping Carlisle. I watched as the continued to work on her. At some point they had to transport her into an OR. Carlisle let Edward, Izzie, and I scrub in. I could tell it was getting to the end of the surgery. It looked like Kim was going to make it, for now. Her baby was doing well too.

"Dr. Cullen, do you mind if I inform the family of how her surgery went?"

This made Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd look up with a questioning look in her eyes. Carlisle nodded. "Yes Bella, go tell Jacob of the success."

I took my gloves off and scrubbed out. I made my way into the waiting room. I saw Jake sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I sat in the chair next to him. "Jake?"

He looked up. "How bad is she?"

"Jake, the surgery went fine. Kim is stable as is her baby. We were lucky Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was here to help Carlisle." I paused and looked around. "Come with me. We need to talk but not here."

Jake got up and followed me into an on call room. He was lifeless. I could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. He just didn't look like the Jake I knew. "Jake," that's all I could say. I didn't know what else I could say. "Jake, say something."

We waited in silence for five minutes before he said anything. "We didn't have school today and I haven't seen the pack in a while so Nessie and I went down to La Push. I dropped her off at Charlie's. I am glad I did so she didn't have to see it. I went to see Seth and Leah first. We sat there talking for a while. But I really wanted to be outside. So we went to the clearing where pack meeting used to be held.

"When we got there we heard voices. When we walked into the clearing and saw Jared and Kim. They seemed to be arguing over something. Before we could say anything Jared phased. His front paw went from one side of her body to the other. I saw Kim fall limp to the ground. Before I knew it Leah and Seth had phased and went after Jared. I was left to take care of Leah. I ran with her near the edge of the forest and called 911. They came and took her to Forks. When we got there I told them to bring her here. I knew Carlisle could take care of her."

I didn't know what else to say. I sat down next to him.

"Jake, she is stable now. And with Carlisle on her case as well as Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, she has a high chance of making it."

He just nodded and stood up. "I am going to go get Nessie. I bet she is worried. Is it okay if I come back to check on Kim?"

"Sure, come whenever. For you there are no visiting hours. You can see her whenever you want, Jared too." As soon as I said Jared I saw a flash of anger through Jake's eyes. "Jake you need to talk with Jared. You need to calmly talk with Jared. I repeat, calmly talk with him. The same thing happened with Sam and Emily and they made it through. We know Jared loves Kim."

"I am going to go get Nessie." He said again, as if I hadn't said anything.

"Okay, but call me in two hours. If you don't call I am going to call you. If you don't answer I will then call the police."

"Sure, sure." And he left.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I might not update for a while with the end of the school year approaching as well as graduation. But I will update as much as I can!**


	6. A New Friend

**Here is chapter 6. I got it done sooner than I thought so I thought I would post it for you fine folks! Part of the chapter kind of uses episode 1 of season 2 of Grey's.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

**Bella POV**

How Jake left the on call room scared me. It just didn't feel right. I brushed it off and got ready to go back to work. I left the on call room so fast I ran into Izzie, knocking her down.

"Oh, Izzie I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I apologized as helping her up.

"it'sokay Bella. I was just going down to the caf for lunch. Do you want to join?"

The look in her eyes would make me feel guiltyif I said no. So of course I said yes even though I can't eat. We started walking and passed Edward.

"Do you know him?" Izzie asked gesturing towards Edward. "He could so be a McDreamy Jr."

I smirked but played dumb, "McDreamy Jr.?"

She smiled, "Yeah you know how Dr. Shepherd is McDreamy, well he could so be a McSexy, McSteamy, McKissable, or McHottie, or something."

I smiled. "So do you know him?" she asked again.

"Yeah, we worked on a case together." And we are both vampires who are married and have produced a child everyone thought was impossible. But I didn't add that, it would have been to weird no to mention it would have outed the family secret.

"Is it true he is Dr. Cullen's son?"

"I nodded. But Edward is a really good doctor."

We had gotten to the cafeteria and seated at an empty table.

Izzie noticed my lack of food, "Are you hungery?"

I shook my head, "No, I ate earlier."

Then I saw a sparkle in her eye. "Tonight you should come with George and I to Joe's."

"Joe's?"

"Yeah it's a bar across the street. You should totally come with us."

I thought about it, "Yeah sure it sounds like fun. But I don't drink much," except for blood but she doesn't need to know that.

"That's okay, you don't have to drink much. It's more for fun."

We started talking about cool surgeries we have seen and ones we want to see when a shadow appeared at our table interrupting.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. My interns are the ones that think work is a social hour. Lunch was over 10 minutes ago!" Dr. Bailey exclaimed.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey but we are Dr. Cullen's interns."

"Not any more. Apparently Dr. Cullen was never supposed to have any interns. Apparently it was a clerical mistake. Lucky me, I got four extra. Now move!"

We got up and went to the surgical floor. I found Edward right away and we feel back from the rest of the group.

"You knew I would join you. What happened with Carlisle?" I said it low enough only he and I could hear.

"Yes I knew, but I wanted you to be surprised. Carlisle is now the head of Otolaryngology surgery. How's Jake?"

"Not good. He left the on call room not himself."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "An on call room?"

"Yeah, we needed to talk in private. Get the dirty thoughts out of your head. Oh after work I am going to Joe's with Izzie and George. Oh and Izzie thinks you could be the next McDreamy. Or as she put it a McKissable or McSexy or McHottie."

I saw him smirk but he answered calmly, "I only have eyes for you. Why are you going to a bar?"

I sighed. "I want to get to know people I work with."

"You work with me and you know me." Edward pointed out.

"Good job Sherlock, I know my husband what a surprise. I want to know other people I wor-"

"Cullen! Swan! What are you doing?"

Bailey had noticed out private conversation. Everyone turned to look at us. If I could still blush I would have been as red as a fire engine.

"We were discussing the bear attack victim." Edward covered up quickly and smoothly.

"Redickulus! I get the chatty ones. Cullen go get Mr. Boldwood's labs, then report to the pit you will be doing sutures. Swan you will be with Yang and Grey in Neuro. The rest of you yahoos are with me."

I followed Christina and Meredith to find Dr. Shepherd, or McDreamy.

"So are you going to Joe's tonight?" Christina asked Meredith.

"No, Derek and I have plans. We are going out for a nice dinner."

By then we found Dr. Shepherd in his newest patient's room. I hadn't ever noticed the hair before. Could he really be dreamy enough to be a McDreamy?

He looked up, "Dr. Yang, Dr. Grey, and Dr. Swan are interns assisting with the procedure today." He informed the patient's wife. "Dr. Swan, please present this case."

I nodded. "This is Ronnie Night, 56 years old, he suffered a fall with a blow to the head. The MRI scans have shown he has a subdural hematoma."

"Thank-you Dr. Swan. Dr. Yang, do you know what we will be doing next?"

"We will perform a craniotomy."

"Very good Dr. Yang. Dr. Grey what will the craniotomy entail?"

"We will open Mr. Night's skull remove the blood clot and try to control the bleeding."

"That's correct. Do you have any other questions Mrs. Night?" She shook her head. He then turned to us. "All three of you can scrub in with me."

We nodded, and exited to get ready for surgery.

* * *

"You look new. Have you been here before?" The bartender Joe asked me.

"Yeah I have never been here before." I answered truthfully.

"So what will your drink be?" I thought for a moment. I decided I should order a drink to make it look like I was drinking something.

"I will have a gin martini with a twist." He nodded and started mixing the drink.

"How was neuro today?" Izzie asked.

"Good I got to scrub in on craniotomy to remove a subdural hematoma."

"Very cool." Then something caught her attention. "George!"

Then I saw a short mousy guy walking towards us. I knew him as Dr. O' Mally.

George and Izzie started talking but I couldn't help but over hear to other collegues. I looked across the bar and found Meredith and Christina talking. Then I heard something about a husband, McMarried. Then I remembered Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and Dr. Shepherd. It only occurred to me now. This hospital is turning into a daytime soap. I heard a loud crash and looked over to find the nice bartender on the floor.

* * *

**So I really like to write Bailey so I had to put her in this chapter. I hope you liked it. I might not update soon with the school year comming to a close and graduation approaching.**

**But I will try to update as soon as i can.**


	7. Somewhere New

**I know I haven't updated in a while. But I had extreme writers block.**

**Don't worry I now have some good ideas after this chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Somewhere New**

**Bella POV**

I rushed with the rest of the interns to the bartender's side. He tried walking out of the bar himself but ended up almost collapsing again. Edward and I helped Joe walk across the street. Once there we met up with Christina, Meredith, and George.

Standing there not really paying attention to anything I heard Meredith ask Christina what she was going to do about the baby. So Christina is pregnant. This hospital gets to be more and more like a soap opera every day.

Izzie joined us all at the nurses' station outside Joe's room.

"Mer, didn't you have a date with McDreamy?" Izzie asked, apparently not aware of him being McMarried.

"McAss is McMarried." Meredith said with anger flowing through her voice. "Not one word about having a wife. The whole time we were together. Who knew he would be married?"

I tried to not say anything but it came out like word vomit. "I did."

Everyone looked at me. "Bella what do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well I didn't know, know for sure. I worked with 'the wife'. I should have known. She had his last name, but I didn't put two and two together. I thought it was just a coincidence. Shepherd is a common name."

I just stopped there. I could've rambled for a lot longer but my eyes were fixed on the person exiting Joe's room. It was the McMarried, McAss in question. Everyone turned to see what I was staring at. I was sure that all of their eyes were shooting daggers at him. He walked up to the group and handed the chart to Meredith who didn't take it.

"Joe is going to need a stand-still operation." He smiled his McDreamy smile at Meredith. That clearly didn't work when she walked away.

Christina grabbed the chart from Derek as he left to go after Meredith. We all stared at her, "What? I love Meredith and I am behind her all the way. But we are talking about a stand-still operation. It is an amazing operation, and I want to see it. But I am still on Meredith's side."

George left to find Meredith. I figured he didn't want her driving home since she consumed so much tequila.

I looked at Edward, and lifted my shield. _This hospital is turning into soap opera. Any chance we could get into the stand-still._

Edward snorted, which drew attention at himself. He covered it up with a cough. Everyone kept talking about Joe, or Meredith and McDreamy.

I sighed, "Well I need to get going. Iz, let me know what happens with Joe."

Izzie nodded and I left. Not long after, I heard Edward say good-bye. Shortly after he was by my side. And we left for home.

----- ----- -----

Returning to the hospital the next morning everyone was abuzz with what happened last night. Not just about Joe but what happened to Meredith and Derek. I rolled my eyes at how much gossip they caused.

After I was changed I left to find Bailey to get my assignment for the day.

"Great, Swan you are in the pit. Do not argue, you are going there and that is that."

I turned to leave when someone caught my attention. "Dr. Bailey, don't send Swan away. I need some interns."

I turned back around and found Carlisle talking to Bailey. The conversation some how made Bailey even more angry than she had been all morning.

"Grey, Swan, and Stevens, get over here!" The three of us did as Bailey requested. "You three will be with Dr. Cullen today. You can join in his foolishness." With that Bailey walked away.

We turned to Carlisle. "So you three need to pack some bags, for at least two days but it will probably end up being three. We are going to New York. The plane leaves in three hours."

I looked at Meredith and Izzie, "Did he just say we were going to New York?"

Meredith nodded, "I think we should just go. Before he changes his mind." We all split ways to go get our things.

----- ----- -----

I was with Meredith and Izzie at the entrance of the hospital waiting for Carlisle.

Breaking the silence I asked, "Why do you think we are going to New York?"

Meredith shrugged, "Maybe it is for an awesome procedure we can't do here?"

"Or we could just be going as a treat. You know a vacation." Meredith and I stared at Izzie, "I was kidding. My money is on a surgery."

Before we could ask any more we were joined by Carlisle. "Are you ready to go?"

We nodded and followed him to the airport. It wasn't until we were in the plane headed to New York when I spoke up.

"Dr. Cullen, why are we going to New York? Not that I am sad to be going. I am glad, I was just wondering what it was for."

"That's okay Dr. Swan. We are going because a good friend called me and needs help with a surgery. I talked to the Chief and he said I could take some interns. We will be scrubbing in on a Microvascular free flap reconstruction."

Meredith was first to break the silence, "Seriously?"

Laughing at her assessment Carlisle nodded, "Seriously."

We sat in silence the rest of the flight. I looked out the window just in time to see the New York skyline appear.

After we landed and retrieved out bags, we went to the hotel.

Carlisle got the keys to our rooms. "So you three have your own suite, and I will be in the next one."

Izzie, Meredith, and I entered our suite. It was a large suite with two rooms.

"So who is going to share a room?" Meredith asked.

Knowing I wouldn't be using the bed, "I can just sleep on the couch. I usually fall asleep in front of the TV, and I don't want to keep either of you up."

"Are you sure Bella?" Izzie asked unsure.

"Yep. We should probably meet up with Dr. Cullen. I think he wants to go to the hospital." I answered.

We left our stuff and knocked on Carlisle's door.

"I see you are ready. Lets get going. I want to meet the patient before we perform the surgery tomorrow."

We arrived at Mount Sinai hospital not long after that. We made our way up to the surgical floor.

We were stopped by a voice, "Carlisle there you are. It's been a long time. Thanks for coming out here for this surgery."

We turned around to find a man in navy blue scrubs with a white doctor lab coat over them.

Carlisle smiled, "It was no trouble. This is Dr. Bella Swan, Dr. Isobel Stevens, and Dr. Meredith Grey." He said introducing us. "Doctors, this is Dr. Mark Sloan. We are here to help him out with his surgery."

**Of course I had to bring McSteamy into the story. No story would be complete with out it!**

**Now review and let me know if you liked it!**


	8. A New Experience

**So for your treat I have chapter 8 up! Now that my writers block is gone on this story the updates should be comming faster. However I do have other stories to write!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reveiws, I hope I get to read more!**

**Chapter 8: A New Experience**

**Bella POV**

Giving him a once over I noticed he was well built with a chiseled jaw. Meredith couldn't take her eyes off of him. I noticed he was looking at her as well.

"So Carlisle, shall we get started?" Mark asked.

Dr. Cullen nodded and gestured for Mark to show the way. We met the patient and ran the normal tests. Going to find Carlisle we ran into him and Mark by the lobby.

"Good news doctors," Dr. Cullen said as we approached. "Mark will be joining us for supper. We will just stop by the hotel and meet you at the restaurant."

Mark nodded. At the hotel we all got dressed, talking about Mark as we did. I wasn't the only one who noticed his figure.

"Too bad we already have a McDreamy and McYummy, he could take one of those nicknames." Izzie commented.

"I know, wait who is McYummy?" I asked.

Izzie stared straight at me, "Edward, of course! He is just so damn hot, I could eat him up! Hence the 'yummy' part."

That statement got me laughing. Only because when I was human Edward was never physically hot. Always cold, plus he would be the one to eat Izzie not the other way around. Meredith and Izzie looked at me as if I was crazy. Clearing my throat, "So does Mark get a nick name?"

The room became silent, they were probably thinking of nick names. I personally could care less.

Izzie broke the silence first. "What about McLicious, McLuscious, or McCharming?"

Meredith shook her head, "No, those aren't it."

We were startled by a knock at the door. Opening it I found Carlisle waiting for us.

"Oh sorry Carlisle. I believe we are ready." I couldn't help but be embarrassed, since I knew he heard our conversation. Looking back over my shoulder both Meredith and Izzie nodded their heads to signifying they were ready.

We met up with Dr. Sloan at the restaurant.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you outside of the hospital." Mark said as we sat down at the table.

"You as well Dr. Sloan."

The waitress came to take our orders. I ordered something small in the hopes of hiding in my napkin or something. I sat quietly and listened to their conversations.

----- ----- -----

Meredith POV

Throughout dinner I made eye contact with Mark many times. When we exited the restaurant I wasn't quite ready to go back to the hotel.

"I am going to just go for a walk, get some fresh air." I said to inform the others.

"I will go with you, Meredith. You shouldn't be walking around New York City alone at night." Mark added as he followed me.

We walked a few blocks in silence.

"So are you seeing anybody?" Mark asked bluntly.

I looked at Mark surprised, but answered anyways. "I was seeing someone, but then things got complicated."

Mark looked down at me as I spoke. "Things got complicated?"

"He had a wife that I knew nothing about. And she showed up one night. Since then I have pretty much been best friends with tequila." I admitted.

"You know, I am not married." I looked up at Mark as he said this and my thoughts turned to lust.

Without thinking I stopped, "So Mark, do you live in the city?"

Mark smiled and hailed a cab, where we went back to his apartment.

----- ----- -----

I woke up to an alarm clock blaring in my ear. I felt someone reach across and turn it off. Opening my eyes I saw Mark staring at me.

"Good Morning." I said as I turned to face him.

"It is a good morning, isn't it? A great end to a wonderful night." Mark stated.

I looked at the clock, "I need to get going. I have to be ready for the surgery today. The surgery I get to watch you perform."

Mark smiled, "I will see you later then?" I nodded, got dressed and made my way back to the hotel.

----- ----- -----

Bella POV

I sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for Izzie to wake up. Having been up all night bored watching TV, I noticed Meredith never came back to the hotel. Where she was, I didn't know. But somehow I knew she was with Dr. Sloan.

"Bella?" I heard Izzie call.

"Yeah Iz?"

She walked out of her room and saw me on the couch fully dressed and ready. "Oh, you are already ready? Never mind, is Meredith up yet?"

"She never came back last night. Well I don't think she did, her bed hasn't been slept in."

Before Izzie could say anything the door opened and Meredith walked in wearing the clothes we last saw her in.

"Oh, hi." She smiled.

"Mer, you're smiling. You are usually dark and twisty, and now you are smiling." Izzie pointed out.

"Let's just get ready for the surgery."

Izzie and I looked at each other, and got ready to go. The surgery went well. Dr. Sloan and Dr. Cullen did a wonderful job on the patient. When we exited the hospital the patient was stable. We went to a bar near the hospital to celebrate the success. I watched Meredith all night talk to Dr. Sloan. They ended up leaving together. I was guessing we wouldn't be seeing Meredith again this evening. I went back to the hotel to get ready to return to Seattle tomorrow, so I could be with Edward again.


	9. Back Home

**Another update! I am rolling on this story!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Back Home**

**Bella POV**

We landed at the Seattle Airport, and I was happy to be back to the murky dull weather of Seattle. New York was fun, but it would have been better if Edward had been there with us.

The next day at work I was changing in the locker room with Meredith and Izzie when Christina busted in.

"Seriously! You three got to go to New York to see a Microvascular free flap reconstruction and all I got was an appendectomy! Seriously!"

We all started laughing. The laughing quit when Bailey entered the room with a look on her face.

"Did you fools have fun in New York? Well now you have to actually work. Swan and Grey, you will be with Burke. Yang you are with Torres. Karev as usual you will be with Montgomery-Shepherd. Cullen, you will be in the pit. Stevens and O' Malley you are with me. Now everybody get to your assignments before I have to make you."

I walked with Meredith to meet up with Burke. I kept looking over at her wondering what she was thinking about.

We got to the room we were instructed to go to, and saw a lone man sitting on his hospital bed hooked up to oxygen.

"Meredith, please present." I saw Meredith snap out of her day dreams and looked at Burke who just asked her a question.

"Chuck Eaton, a 54 year old Stage 3B non small cell lung cancer with a history of COPD." She answered quickly.

I left with Meredith to fill out Chuck's chart at the nurses' station. We were standing there in silence when a shadow descended upon us. I looked up and found Dr. Sloan leaning over Meredith.

When Meredith looked up at him, her face lit up. "Mark!"

Meredith wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as they pulled away.

Mark didn't have time to answer because he was knocked out. I saw Derek shaking his hand out as Meredith was hunching over Mark.

"Derek, what is wrong with you?" Meredith almost screamed.

Derek looked at Meredith with his eyes full of spite. "He deserved that."

"I assure you Mark doesn't."

Derek's face softened. "Wait you know Mark?"

"You mean this Mark, is the Mark that slept with your wife?"

I stood there silent watching this argument unfold. The chief appeared soon after the commotion started.

"What the hell is going on here? Grey, clean him up." The chief said motioning to Mark. "Shepherd I want your hand looked at."

I watched as Meredith walked with Mark into an exam room. All the other interns from my group gathered around to see the mysterious man who got punched by McDreamy.

"Wait Bella isn't that Mark?" Izzie asked.

I nodded, "Apparently he slept with McDreamy's wife before McDreamy came here."

Izzie eyes widened. But we were interrupted by George, "Why is he suturing his own face?"

"To turn me on." Christina answered.

I shook my head, "No that is Mark Sloan."

"Yeah he is the go to plastic surgeon on the east coast. You know Sloan?" Alex asked.

Izzie nodded, "Yeah we worked with him when we were in New York with Dr. Cullen. You know Bella we never did come up with a nick name for him."

"Oh yeah, what was it between; McLicious, McLucious, or McCharming?"

I saw Meredith exit the room. "McSexy wants an X-Ray to make sure there isn't any fractures."

I stared at Meredith, "McSexy?"

Christina shook her head. "That doesn't work."

Meredith looked back at Mark in the room through the window. "McSteamy."

Izzie, Christina, and I all nodded. I looked over at Edward who's face held the half crooked grin. I could only imagine his thoughts about our conversation.

Meredith handed his chart to me, "McSteamy wants an X-Ray and I feel that someone else should take him."

I nodded. "Sure I will take McSteamy to Radiology."

I turned and walked into the exam room. "Hello Dr. Sloan. I will be taking you to Radiology for your X-Ray."

"You were in New York with Dr. Cullen, weren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, it was an amazing surgery."

McSteamy looked up at me, "So where did Meredith go?"

"She got paged to the pit, I think."

Mark reluctantly got up. "Okay, lead the way to Radiology."

I smiled, and walked down the hall with Mark at my side. We were of course interrupted by Edward, who probably heard Mark's thoughts.

"Dr. Sloan, I am Dr. Edward Cullen. I just wanted to say that I admire your work."

Sloan turned to Edward. "Are you interested in plastics?"

"Yeah, I think it might be my specialty."

"You said Cullen, right?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, Carlisle is my dad. Well my adoptive dad. But that doesn't matter."

"Well you should transfer to L.A. or New York. You won't see much here."

"If you are interested Dr. Sloan, we have a patient right now. Have you ever seen an advanced case of Craniodiaphyseal dysplasia?"

Mark looked at him with wide eyes.

I smiled, "Well Dr. Sloan here we are. And I am sure Dr. Cullen has something important to do." _Seriously you think I am going after McSteamy?_ I added in my thoughts and unblocking them for Edward.

Edward shrugged. I ushered Mark into the X-Ray room when an X-Ray tech was waiting. Mark didn't have a fracture. As I was walking to find Edward I ran into Bailey.

"Good Swan, I found you. I need you to go to the clinic, I need someone down there to help out."

I nodded, "Okay I will be in the clinic then."

I turned to walked to the clinic where I got a blast from the past.

**What could the blast from the past be? **

**Review and le me know your thoughts!**


	10. Old Friends

**Chapter 10: Old Friends**

**Bella POV**

When I pulled back the curtain in one of the bays in the clinic I saw none other than Jessica and Mike.

Hoping they wouldn't recognize who I was I took a deep unneeded breath. "Oh, Hello. I am Dr. Swan. What can I do for you today?"

I saw Jessica's eyes light up as soon as I said Swan. "Oh Bella, is that you? Wow this is un-expected. Mike look Bella is a doctor now."

"Hey Jess. Yeah, I am a doctor." I said shrugging. "So what are you here for?" I asked again.

"Bella didn't you faint during biology class when we tested our own blood?" Mike asked as if he didn't hear my question.

I nodded, "Yeah I got over my fear of blood. So what can I do for you?"

Jessica's face lit up then. "Oh, well I think there is a chance that I could possibly be. . . pregnant." She finished.

"Oh, well I could run a blood test to see. That shouldn't take long. And if you are, I can get you an ultrasound if you would like."

I didn't think it was possible for Jessica's smile to get any larger. I left them for a minute to get the supplies I needed for Jessica's blood test. I ran into Edward in the supply closet.

"How's your day?" He asked.

"Oh just peachy. Mike and Jessica, you remember from Forks, are my patients in the clinic. And what are they there for? You ask. Well Jessica thinks she is pregnant."

"Well have a good day then."

I smirked up at him. "Oh, absolutely. It's just going to be one of those fun days."

We parted ways and I went back to Mike and Jessica.

Jessica's face light up as I returned.

"Ok hold out your arm I am just going to take a blood sample."

"So Bella, are you still with Edward?" Jessica asked with almost spite in her voice. Or maybe it was jealousy.

I nodded, "Yeah, we got married. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't sure, since you introduced yourself as Dr. Swan."

I smiled, "Yeah, I registered to the hospital under Dr. Swan. Since there are already two Dr. Cullens, I didn't want it to be so confusing."

It seemed like that was the only question Jess had for me because she was silent the rest of the time. I glanced at Mike, who hasn't said much. He was watching me intently, almost like he was wondering what happened to me. I laughed on the inside, thinking he was never going to figure it out.

"Okay," I said as I was finishing up. "I am going to take this to the lab and I will be back with the results."

I turned and walked away from Mike and Jess. After dropping the blood off at the lab I was walking down the hall when an arm reached out and grabbed me. I looked and saw I was pulled into an empty on call room. Before I could say anything my lips were met with another set. I knew it was Edward just from the kiss. I couldn't help but smile.

We finally broke apart. And I looked up into his golden eyes. "Edward," was all I could say before our lips met again. He easily guided me to the empty bed, where our scrubs started to come off.

Forty five minutes later I was pulling my scrub pants back on and I looked over my shoulder at the bed. Or what used to be the bed. Until Edward and I got careless. The legs were no longer holding it up. It was sitting directly on the floor. The pillows had been transformed into feathers, which reminded me of our honey moon. Springs were coming out of the bed every which way.

I looked at Edward and shook my head. "We can't do this again. And if we do, we have to be more careful."

Edward smiled his crooked smile. "I just wanted to cheer you up. It sounded like you were having a crappy day. Plus it was worth it." He leaned in to kiss me again. As if he wanted more.

"No, I have to go get Jessica's labs. We have been in here enough." I kissed his one last time and left the on call room as quietly as I could.

After getting Jess's labs I was walking back to the clinic when Izzie caught up to me.

"So there are two people in the Clinic asking for you." Izzie said as she fell into step with me.

"Let me guess, Mike and Jessica Newton?"

Izzie turned her head to look at me. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I just picked up their labs and I am headed there now."

"It seemed like they knew you. Do they know you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I went to high school with them. It's weird they choose to come to Seattle Grace and I am their doctor."

"Yeah they seem cool. We talked for a little bit. Hey you do you want to go t Joe's tonight? All us interns will be there."

I thought about it. "Yeah sure I will meet up with you after work."

She walked with me to the clinic. "I found Bella." She announced to Jess and Mike.

"So Bella, what does it say?" Jess asked eagerly.

I looked at the results for the first time since I got them. "It appears you are indeed pregnant, Jess."

I heard a squeal and saw it didn't come from Jessica or Mike. I looked over and found the culprit was Izzie.

"Oh we need to celebrate. I mean since you three are like friends and what not. Oh Bella and some of the other interns are going to be at the bar across the street. You don't have to drink, but that way you and Bella can catch up." Izzie said way too fast.

"That sounds good." Jess said with a smile on her face. "We will see you there. Oh Bella can we get an ultrasound?" Jess asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, we need to switch rooms." Mike, Jessica, and Izzie followed me to the next room where the ultrasound was waiting.

"Oh Bella I have decided that you should be my doctor through the pregnancy." Jessica said as I squirted the gel on her stomach.

I frowned slightly. "Jess, I am surgeon. I can't really be on a case unless it is surgical."

"Oh, well at least I can see you around when I come to the hospital. And we will see you tonight." She said with a smile.

I quickly got done with her ultrasound, just so I wouldn't have to have any more awkward conversation. When we were done I walked with Izzie to the locker room to rest. Well for her to rest, I wasn't tired. We walked into find Meredith and Christina already there talking.

"So I went into the on call room on the third floor to get some rest. And when I walked in it was completely demolished. There were no pillows, the bed was tore apart and the legs were broke off. I have no idea what happened in the room. But knowing this hospital it could have been some radical sex. But no human could have possibly done that. At least I don't think so." Meredith finished telling Christina.

I tried to contain my giggle but didn't succeed. Meredith and Christina looked directly at me.

"Do you know something about the room?" Christina asked.

I shook my head, "No. I thought it was funny. Who would leave a room like that? And what would they have done to make it like that?" I said for a quick improve lie.

Meredith nodded, "That's what I was thinking. To say so myself I thought it was pretty funny. But that means we are out one on call room. It's not like there were enough to begin with."

I was going to say something when my pager started beeping. Glancing down at it I saw it was the pit. I turned and walked down to the pit for the rest of my shift.

**Review!**

**(please)**


	11. Married?

**This chapter isn't really my favorite, but Jess and Mike do return. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11: Married!?**

**Bella POV**

I was changing in the locker room when I was approached by a perky blonde.

"So Bella, are you going to Joe's tonight?" Izzie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, just let me finish changing and I will meet you there."

Izzie smiled and left. I heard someone else walk in as I was changing. I then felt arms wrap around me. Smiling I turned around to find Edward there. I stood up straighter and kissed him.

He smiled that crooked grin I love. "So, you want to go to an on call room?"

I shook my head, "Nope. We are going to Joe's. Before you say anything, I promised Izzie I would go. And you are going with me."

"Bella we don't even drink, we can't even drink. Well except for what we drink." Edward said mysteriously.

I frowned, "You don't go to a bar just to drink. Well some people do. But you can go to bars to socialize. Which is why I am going, and you are too."

I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him along with me. I could tell he was trying to stand his ground.

"I am now one of you, and I am possibly stronger than you so move. Or else I will move you."

He reluctantly walked with me out of the hospital and across the street to Joe's. Walking in we were met by the normal bar atmosphere. I spotted Izzie right away sitting at a booth with Meredith, George, and Christina. I walked up to the bar and ordered two beers, one for me and one for Edward.

"Here I got you a beer." I said as I handed Edward the bottle.

I walked over to the booth were the rest of the interns were sitting. "Hey Izzie, Edward came too." I said motioning to my husband.

"Hello Edward." Izzie said almost too friendly.

We sat down next to the rest of the interns. We sat talking for a while before I heard the door open and smelled a familiar sent. I knew it was Jess and Mike without looking.

"Hey Bella." I was greeted by Jess.

The rest of the interns stared and looked at the strange new people. I saw Izzie's smile brighten.

"You guys came! That's great." Izzie said to Jessica and Mike.

"You know these people Barbie." Christina said with a scowl.

"Oh yeah this is Mike and Jessica. I met them at the hospital yesterday and invited them here." Izzie said almost proudly.

"God Barbie, this is worse than inviting the head shrinkers. You invited patients to drink with us." Christina replied.

"I am not the only one who knows them." Izzie said gesturing towards me and Edward. She mainly meant me.

Jess spotted Edward finally. "Oh Edward, I didn't even see you there. Are you and Bella having a date night or something? That is so cute."

What Jess said made the other interns confused. George had enough guts to speak up, "Bella are you and Edward dating?"

Jessica laughed before I could say anything. "Bella and Edward dating? No they have been married since high school pretty much."

Everyone glared at us. "Wait you two are married!" Izzie said, well almost screamed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think it was anyone's business." I said slowly taking in their reactions.

"Shouldn't your name be Cullen then instead of Swan?" Meredith asked confusingly.

"I thought two Cullen interns would be confusing, so I used my maiden name." I shot Edward a glance. _A little help please. They all think it is my idea. Don't even use the coy little smile of yours. If it wasn't for you pressuring me into medical school we could be at Isle Esme right now. So talk. _I said to Edward through my thoughts.

"Actually it wasn't Bella's fault. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently because I was married or who my father was. So I tried to hide the one that I could, the marriage." Edward said in his sweet voice that everyone gets lost in.

Everyone looked dumbfounded at Edward's small speech. I couldn't believe how they bought it.

"So what was your wedding like?" Izzie wanted to know. She seemed like the type of girl that was really girly. The kind that loved to plan weddings and wearing dresses.

"It was like a… um… wedding I guess." I said not knowing how to explain it. Since the wedding happened when I was human, the memory of it was fuzzy.

"Of course it was a wedding." Izzie said. "What was your dress like?"

I glanced down at my watch, "Edward we should be going if we want to make it to my dad's house in time." I said not knowing if she would see through my lie. _We need to get out of here so back me up._

Edward pretended to look at his watch, even though he wasn't wearing one. "Yes, we do need to go. I am sorry we have to leave so suddenly."

Edward and I walked out of the bar. Before we left I looked back and saw that Mike a Jessica had taken our seats.

**So let me know if you like it.**

**Also tell me if you want me to keep Mike and Jess in the story.**

**Because I am not sure if I should have them keep popping up or not.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week, if I work really hard.**

**However I am starting another story (I konw I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Honest!)**

**Also I have other stories to update aswell. . . But I am really getting in to this one!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Family

**The anticipated chapter 12!**

**I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12: Family**

**Bella's POV**

I walked through the halls of Seattle Grace. I found people kept looking at me. I was guessing it was because I was married to McYummy. The past few months have been a struggle. Mainly with me wanting to eat everyone that walks through the ER room doors.

"You yahoos are going to be studying for your intern test this week. I do not want you in my intern group again." Bailey warned before she left to perform a surgery.

Edward and I were alone in the tunnels studying. Well I was studying, he was sitting there watching me.

"So the intern test," I started, "is is hard?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't think so, but I have taken it a bunch of times."

I laughed, "So if I don't pass then I am stuck as an intern. I don't want to be an intern again, when you are an actual resident."

Grinning the crooked smile I love, Edward looked at me. "I hope you know that I am already a general surgeon, orthopedic surgeon, and cardio surgeon."

I smacked him on his arm. "Hush, now help me study."

Edward started quizzing me. I looked up at him. He knew everything about all this medical stuff.

"So you have been a general surgeon, a neurosurgeon, and a cardio surgeon. So what is next in the specialties of Edward Cullen?" I asked.

Edward looked up from the book, "I don't know. I am leaning towards ortho. Now what about Bella Cullen?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I think since it's my first time, I just want to go general. Or maybe ortho, ortho would be good I think." I said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go to the pit. This is boring, we need some excitement." Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"Edward, shouldn't we be studying?" I asked.

"Come on Bella. We can study tonight. You know we don't need the sleep."

"I know but don't we usually do something else during the night?" I said with a slight grin.

Edward smiled and pinned me against the wall. He kissed me with the deep passion and need. We kissed for almost 10 minutes straight without taking a breath. We finally broke apart and I looked into his golden eyes.

"I am sure we can find an on call room." Edward said with a mischievous grin.

"No, we are not wrecking another on call room. I barely got away with the first one and now everyone knows we are married. So, let's just go to the pit." I said talking him out of it.

I walked with Edward up to the pit where we checked in with the nurse.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked, dazzling the new nurse.

"Um, yeah curtain number three has her blood tests back. And curtain four needs glass removed and some stitches. Then curtain ten has to get some blood drawn." She said to me and handing me all the charts.

"I will take curtain three and four. You can have ten." I said to Edward. _I need all the help I can get, you go draw some blood and take it to the lab._

Edward sighed and took curtain ten's folder and left. I wandered over to curtain three. I pulled back the curtain and saw a familiar face.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw her sitting on the cot.

"Mo-Bella, I didn't really feel good. So I came here." Renesmee said with a shrug.

"And why would they draw blood?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. You're a doctor." Snapped Renesmee.

"Well the blood tests say nothing. Everything is fine. It's probably just a bug. Now get back to school." I said warningly.

I opened the curtain at the next bay and saw a man sitting there holding his hand.

"Hello I am Dr. Swan." I said introducing myself. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I got angry and punched my hand through the window." He said kind of embarrassed.

I nodded, "I am going to have to pull out these small pieces of glass, then all the deep wounds will probably need stitching." I sighed and started picking out all of the glass from his hand.

-.-

**Edward POV**

I walked over curtain ten. When I pulled it back I found my father-in-law.

"Charlie, why are you here?" I asked. Charlie looked as shocked at me being here as I did of him. "Do you want me to get Bella?" I asked wondering if that help.

"No don't get Bella." Is all he said. "I have not feeling well, so I thought I would have it checked out."

I nodded, "I am just going to take you to a room. Bella is at the other end of this room." I said as he followed to the other side of the hospital. We sat down in the exam room face to face. "Can you tell me how you have been feeling?" I asked.

"Um I have been having headaches, with some vomiting, and sometimes blurred vision." Charlie said as if he had rehearsed it.

"I will take some blood and consult with another physician. Don't worry Charlie we will figure out what is wrong." I said trying to comfort him.

After running his blood to the lab I went back up to the surgical floor. I found Dr. Shepherd at the nurses' station.

"Dr. Shepherd can I speak with you a minute?" I asked.

"You are Dr. Cullen's kid, right?" He asked. I nodded, "Sure." He said closing his chart.

"I have a patient who has headaches, vomiting, and blurred vision. I was thinking it could be a brain tumor near the optic nerve, since he has blurred vision."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, that sound about right. He will need a CT and blood work. If it is a tumor, we will need to biopsy it to see if it is cancerous, but it more than likely is."

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of. But I have the CT ordered, under John Doe." I told him.

Dr. Shepherd looked surprised, "You don't know who he is?"

"I do, that's the problem. It's my father-in-law, Dr. Swan's father. He doesn't want her to know, at least not yet."

Shepherd nodded, "Page me when you get the scans." He said before walking away.

I went back to Charlie's room. "I need to take you to radiology. You will need a CT."

"Edward, what is it? I know it's something bad, so just tell me." Charlie said with a sad expression.

I took a deep un-need breath. "I am pretty sure it's a tumor in your brain. It's probably cancerous. The reason for your blurred vision is because I think it is pressing on your optic nerve. The headaches would be from the pressure from the tumor." I said all at once.

Charlie just looked down at the floor. "Now you just have to confirm it." He stated.

I nodded, "But luckily Seattle Grace has a world renowned neurosurgeon. So if the tumor is there, then your best chance is with him. Plus I can be there with Bella and Carlisle. With four doctors, you should be good."

Charlie sighed, "Let's go look into my brain." He said and we both left to go to Radiology.

**OH, Charlie and Nessie!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Tumor

**It's been a while I know... But school is kicking my behind...**

**Anyways, I had two tests today, back to back.... So I figured since I have worked hard on them you guys deserved an update.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13: Tumor**

**Edward POV**

I stood in the viewing room next to the CT machine. Staring at the screen I knew it was bad. I didn't want to believe it but having already been a fully qualified neurosurgeon, I knew it was a tumor. I also knew we needed to get it out. That part looked pretty easy. The location of the tumor wasn't bad. But it was really close to the optic nerve. One wrong movement, not matter how tiny, Charlie could be blind.

I quickly paged Carlisle and Dr. Shepherd. Carlisle got here first.

"Edward you needed something?" He asked and then looked at the computer screen. "This looks bad. That tumor looks like it has been growing for a while."

I nodded, "Yeah. We are going to have to cut."

"I can see we need to cut, I am a surgeon too." Carlisle said agreeing.

I took an un-needed breath, "The problem is, it's Charlie."

"Charlie. As in Bella's father, Charlie?" Carlisle asked surprised.

I nodded. "I know Shepherd is here, and I paged him. But I think it would be better if you performed the surgery."

"Edward, I wish I could, I know I could. But the hospital only knows I am specialized in Otolaryngology. They would only want a neurosurgeon on this. And your best pick would be Shepherd."

"I figured as much. Shepherd is good, right?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded, "He is the best I know of. Charlie will be in good hands. So does Bella know?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't even told Charlie yet. Well I told him there was probably a tumor, but we didn't know for sure."

The door opened and Edward saw Shepherd appear.

Derek smiled, "Hello Dr. Cullens. What can I do for you?"

"These are the CT scans of the patient I was telling you about earlier. The tumor is pressing on the optic nerve. But judging from the clean lines around it, it should be fairly easy to get out. We are just going to have to be careful around the optic nerve."

Shepherd looked at me surprised. "We should get him into surgery soon. Do we know yet if the tumor is cancerous or benign?"

"Nothing in the labs show any sign of cancer in his body. I know it's rare, but this could just be a group of cells in his brain."

He nodded, "Okay, let's take a biopsy anyways. But book an OR for tomorrow." He said before leaving.

I sighed, "Now I have to tell Charlie, and Bella."

Carlisle nodded and we left.

After getting Charlie's biopsy I slowly walked into the intern locker room. I found Bella laying there pretending to sleep.

She sat up and smiled. "I could smell you even before you opened the door." She said happily.

"Bella, the person I went to help down in the pit. It was Charlie." I said slowly.

Bella looked up surprised. "Is he.. well is he okay?" She stuttered out.

"He has a brain tumor." I said quietly.

Bella looked up shocked. "What? No, he can't. You read the results wrong. He doesn't have cancer, he doesn't have a tumor. He is Charlie. He is my father."

I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed. If she had tears they would be falling.

"Bella it's okay. Shepherd will operate on him, and he will be fine. I am the intern on the case, so I will be in the OR with him." I said trying to calm her down.

"Edward, he is my father I don't want anything to happen to him." Bella said pulling away.

I nodded, "I know Bella, do you want to see him?"

Bella looked up at me. "Yeah, I do."

I grabbed her hand. "We admitted him earlier so I can take you to his room."

Bella and I walked down the hallway in silence. I knew she wouldn't be in the mood to talk. We arrived at Charlie's room and Bella paused by the door.

"It will be okay." I told her.

"Will you go in with me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Of course, love."

I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. "Charlie, Bella is here and she wants to see you."

Charlie looked up at me. "You told her?"

"I did, I can't keep anything from here. Especially something like this." I said as Bella walked in.

"Dad why didn't you tell me something was wrong? I am a doctor I could have helped you out." Bella said as she sat down in the chair by Charlie's bed.

"Bells I didn't want you to worry about me. I am going to be fine." Charlie said trying to make Bella feel better.

Bella shook her head. "I could have been there for you."

"Edward says that this Dr. Shepherd is the best to do this surgery. Plus Edward told me he will be there during the whole surgery. It will be okay, Bells." Charlie said as he looked at her.

Bella sighed and looked up at me. "Edward can you tell Dr. Bailey I won't be working the rest of the week at least."

I nodded and left Bella alone with Charlie. Walking down the hall I found Bailey standing by the nurses' station.

"Dr. Bailey." I called out.

"Dr. Cullen, I suggest you go find something to do. My patient just died. I am in no mood." Bailey said not even looking up from her charts.

"I have something to do Dr. Bailey. I am with Dr. Shepherd on a brain tumor removal."

"Well then why are you bothering me?" She asked staring me straight in the eyes.

"Actually Dr. Bailey, it's about Dr. Swan."

"You mean your wife? Why isn't she here bothering me herself?"

"She is in her father's room. He is the patient I am going to watch Dr. Shepherd remove a brain tumor from. So she is requesting some time off." I said staring back into Bailey's deep brown eyes. I saw compassion flow through her face.

"Tell her to take the rest of this week off and then we can talk about it after the surgery." She said closing the chart she was working on. "Now if you excuse me I have a surgery." She said before walking away.

I sighed and turned around to find something to occupy myself with. I knew Bella wanted to be alone with Charlie. I just hoped whatever the outcome may be that Bella would be okay.

**REVIEW!**

**I am open to any ideas you guys have.**

**If you want to see anything happen with the characters let me know!**


	14. News

**I know I am horrible.**

**I haven't updated in so long.**

**So here it is, I kinda had some writers block.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14: News**

Edward stood at the scrub sink next to Shepherd and Carlisle. He looked into the OR where he would soon be removing his father-in-law's brain tumor. Well, he would be assisting the removal of Charlie's brain tumor.

We walked into the OR and continued to get dressed. Dr. Shepherd took his place at the head of the table where Charlie was lying. "Alright everybody, it's a beautiful day to save lives, let's have some fun."

Edward stood back and watched as Derek opened Charlie's skull. He stood there for hours, watching. Making sure Dr. Shepherd did nothing to fatally harm Charlie. He figured Shepherd was getting annoyed at his constant hovering, but Edward didn't care. It was the love of his existent's father.

After the procedure, Edward couldn't wait to get out and tell Bella that Charlie made it through. He still wasn't sure if Charlie would still be able to see. But he was going to live.

Before he could get to Bella, Edward's pager started going off. He saw it was the clinic. Cases there are usually easy so he figured he had enough time to go there and get to Bella and tell her the good news.

When he entered the clinic, Edward heard a familiar voice in his head. He could tell it was Renesmee. He wondered why she was here, but got sidetracked by a nurse.

"Doctor, I have a patient in bay one with a possible concussion also another one in bay three who passed out and they aren't sure for what reason."

Edward nodded, "I will take bay three. Page Nelson for bay one, I am not a neurosurgeon and you will need a neurosurgeon to officially say whether or not it's a concussion. He isn't in surgery so it shouldn't take long."

The nurse nodded, and went back to the station to page Nelson. Edward turned around and walked to bay three. Before he pulled back the curtain he listened to the thoughts.

_What have I done? Why did I have to be taken to Seattle Grace. Now they are going to know for sure._

Edward was confused, knowing it was his daughter's voice. Taking an unneeded breath Edward pulled back the curtain. He saw Nessie sitting on the gurney with Jacob standing next to her.

"Dad!" Nessie said surprised.

"Renesmee, I am Dr. Cullen. What seems to be the problem?" Edward said professionally.

"I fainted, and it knocked me out well made me faint. Jacob found me and then we came here." Renesmee said.

Edward looked at his daughter, "What caused you to faint?" He asked.

Renesmee cursed herself for letting something slip. Immediately Renesmee starting translating Yankee Doodle into French, so Edward couldn't read what was really wrong. "Seth phased really fast and scared me." She said quickly hoping her dad would buy it.

Edward looked at her suspiciously, "It seems it was just a onetime thing. Jacob keep an eye on her." He started to turn around, but then looked back at his daughter, "Nessie I know something else is wrong. And if I didn't have to go find Bella and tell her about Charlie's surgery I would stay here and press the issue." Edward said before turning around.

"Wait, what is wrong with Charlie?" Nessie asked.

Edward walked back to Renesmee. "He had a brain tumor. Our neurosurgeon removed it and he will be fine." Edward said putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Go home and rest. Your mother and I will be home and we will have a long talk."

Nessie nodded, "Okay, Dr. Cullen."

Renesmee watched as her dad turned around and walked out of the clinic. She took Jacob's hand and walked up to the front counter where she came face to face with a short black woman.

"Hi, I need you to page Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." Nessie said trying to get the woman's attention.

"For what reason? I know Dr. Cullen just saw you, and apparently he is the best intern in the history of interns, so you should be fine depending on your diagnosis." She snapped back.

Renesmee glared at the woman, "Listen, Dr… Bailey." She said while reading the woman's lab coat, "I need Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, and either you can page her now, or I will come around there and pager her myself." Renesmee said threateningly while glaring at Bailey.

Bailey glared back at the young girl who was challenging her. Without breaking eye contact Bailey picked up the phone and paged Addison.

A few minutes later Renesmee saw the tall red head enter the room. She assumed it was the same one she remembered her mother and father talking about.

"Miranda, you paged?" Addison asked walking up to the counter.

Bailey looked up, not at Addison, but at Renesmee. "She wanted me to page you." Bailey said before walking out of the clinic.

Addison looked at the young girl. She looked familiar. Then her eyes traveled to the guy she was with. Addison figured he was on steroids, with the amount of muscles she could see through his t-shirt. Then she remembered how cold it was outside and thought he was crazy for wearing just a t-shirt. Shaking off all of her thoughts, Addison held out her hand for a hand shake. "Hello, I am Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. What can I help you with today?"

Renesmee cleared her throat, "Hello I am Renesmee Cullen and I need your expertise." She said not knowing what else to say.

Addison looked her up and down. Cullen. That's why she looked familiar. She had to be related to the Cullens. But how? She looked too young to be Bella and Edward's kid. She had to be another adoptive child of Carlisle. But why did she look like them? Brushing away the thoughts, Addison nodded. "Okay let's go into an exam room for some more privacy." After letting them get settled in the exam room Addison looked at the young couple. "So, why did you need my expertise?"

Renesmee took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." She said fast. But not too fast for human ears so Addison could hear.

"I figured that." Addison said. "Do you know how far along you are? Or anything?"

Nessie shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Renesmee, I need you help with this. I can't help you until you help me with some information." Addison said almost motherly.

Renesmee looked at Jake. As if he could read her mind, Jake got out of the chair her was sitting in and stood next to her. Renesmee placed her hand on his and showed him her thoughts. She thought she hadn't thought all of this through. What if their child was different, just like them? Nessie showed him how she wasn't sure what to do now. They couldn't tell a strange doctor that she is half vampire, and the father of her kid is a werewolf.

Jacob turned to Addison, "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd would it be okay for you to page Dr. Carlisle Cullen? I think Nessie has decided that it would be a good idea to talk to someone she is familiar with." He spoke for the first time.

Addison nodded and left the room. After paging for Dr. Cullen, she waited. She then spotted the tall blonde doctor striding over to her.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, what do I owe this too?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a patient in exam room 3 by the name of Renesmee Cullen." Addison said looking down at her clip board that told her absolutely nothing. When she looked up, Dr. Cullen was gone.

Carlisle walked into exam room three and found his grand-daughter sitting on the exam table with Jacob's arm around her.

"Nessie, Jake." He said when he walked in.

Renesmee all of a sudden couldn't speak, she looked over at Jacob.

"Carlisle, we are sorry about having to pull you away from you work. But Nessie and I just found out about this and we weren't sure what to do. Nessie called for Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and then remembered that we couldn't very well tell her what this family really was. So we called you, sir." Jacob said really fast.

Carlisle looked at him. "What did you find out about?" He asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I'm pregnant, grandpa." Nessie said quietly.

Carlisle felt shocked, but still kept his composure. "Okay, I just want to run some test and then we will proceed from there. But I will run the tests at home. That way we don't have the nosy nurses and doctors breathing down our necks. And don't worry about your parents, I will talk to them tonight. Now go home and I will see you there." He said before his pager went off, "I must answer this. I will see you once I am done with my shift." With that Carlisle turned around and exited the room.

Addison watched from afar as Carlisle left the room, as well as a few minutes later when the young couple did and saw them leave the hospital. She knew that he had not had enough time to run the proper tests. She doubted he even knew what tests to do. Carlisle was a surgeon, she knew he wanted to cut and not be an OB/GYN. Addison knew something was going on with the new attending. She wasn't quite sure what.

**Addison is getting suspicious and then there is the thing with Nessie!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
